customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge is Ours!
Prologue Rocka and Furno reurned to the factory with their prisoner Voltix. The villains looked at the Tansarian from their cells, and started laughing of him. When the villain was placed in prison, the Black Hole Orb Staff comed to be seen. When Furno said that the weapon still gave him creeps, Voltix answered to him by freeing a Von Nebula-like hologram, witch destroyed the staff. The destruction of the staff created a black hole, and every villain escaped their cells! At Voltix's words "Come on, people, over there!", the hundreds of villains runned to the nebula. The Alpha team couldn't stop powerfull villains as Fire Lord, Hypersonic, Witch Doctor or Meltdown, and were defeated, while looking helpless at the army of villains escaping trought the cell. When Voltix got throught the black hole, it closed, leaving the Heroes angry that they failed. While the villains traveled trought the black hole, a single thought filled their minds: "Revenge is ours!" Chapter 1 The XY team, consisting Chromius, Blaze, Solaris, Boulder, Elektra and Plasmus were asigned to track different villains, such as Corroder, Jet-Plane or Magdeath. Before taking their hero-pods, they said one eachother "goodbye", because they may not see their temnates. Solaris, which now respects Blaze for saving his life once, wanted to say goodbye to the rookie. -Blaze? -Yes, Solaris? -I wanted to say you goodbye. You were a great teamnate. -Heh, coming from you, that's the best thing to hear. So I'll take it! You too, Solaris! "TAKE YOUR HERO-PODS AND PREPARE FOR MISSION! MAY YOUR EXPERIENCE AND HERO-CUFFS HELP YOU RETURN THE EVIL BACK WHERE IT LIES!" Zib's voice comed from a giant TV. The Heroes got into their hero-pods, preparing for the mission of their life. Chapter 2 Blaze's mission was to recover Corroder from a lab where acid was prepared. Homevwer, things weren't good looking. Blaze saw from his hero-pod the damage of the lab, and the number of dead workers. "Corroder killed this guys by choping their heads off. That's not his style", constated Blaze after landing. "I have to be prepared for the worst", thought the rookie. In another part of the lab, an upgraded Corroder was holding his victim. -WHERE IS IT? he asked. -On... The great acid tank... That's where the purest acid is stocked...! said the helpless victim in pain. -Oh thanks! said Corroder. What about making your pain gone, as a reward, said the mad villain, putting his new weapon, the Acidic Tentacle, at his victim's neck, decapitating it. -That was too easy! said the villain, before tossing the headless body to the ground. Dinner... Is mine! said Corroder. Chapter 3 Solaris's mission was to track down and recover Hypersonic. Because this villain was a true "fast car", he took his golden motorcycle with him. He didn't knew Hypersonic's plan, but he'll find it soon. After landing on a rocky planet, he took the bike and drove on the planet, trying to find the villain. He found the bad guy skateing across the planet, weapons at the ready. -What's your plan, Hypersonic? New wheels? Better paint-work? Hmmm? asked the rookie. -Aww, Solaris! said the dogged racer, at hyper-speed. You'll never know, because... Hypersonic shoot one of his tornado generators which caused Solaris to hit a wall and be buried under a lot of heavy rocks. -... You'll be dead... And buried! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAH! said the lunatic, while skating to his target. Happilly, Solaris wasn't dead and managed to get out under the rocks, and got back in the pursuit. Chapter 4 Plasmus was on a hard mission to batlle Jet-Plane. The best place to find this "need for fuel"" villain is at a refuelling station, right? Well, this is where Plasmus is going: to the Tanker 1 refuellig station. When he landed, first he saw some dead workers. Then, he saw his target: Jet-Plane! The hungry for power Jet-Plane saw some canisters with gaz and, the moment he touched it, he absorbed all of its power, while laughing madly. But the moment was broken by Plasmus, who aimed his gun at the villain. -Put that down and give up now, villain! said the orange Hero. Homevwer, Jet-Plane was faster than Plasmus and shoot the Hero twice with pure, molten lava, enough to knock him down. -Sorry, but that's not part of my plan-list, said the crazy villain. Sorry again, but I have to explode you in litlle, orange pieces. After he finished, he shoot an explosive lava ball, which, in explosion, maked Plasmus go offline temporary. Sadly, enough for Jet-Plane to "eat" some more energy. Chapter 5 Boulder was going to Tallos 5 to batlle Drildozer. -I'm on Drilldozer's tail, I'll report back after I Hero-cuff him, reported Boulder, and accelerated to the mining planet. After landing, he started scouting the areea in search for the brute. -No! No! No! those were the last words of the helpless miner before gaining a hole trought the chest by Drilldozer's drill, which caused his instant death. -What are you so afraid of? said Drilldozer. It's not as I break in here, in search of Power Crystals, which you are mining by mounths. And Drilldozer started to mine for, what he said "Power Crystals", which are some magical stones able to increase your might and strenght by 10 times, and are only found on Tallos 5. "With a bit of luck, I will get enough crystals to break the Hero Factory in half with a single fist", thought Drilldozer. Sadly for him, he is not going to have this luck. Chapter 6 Elektra's mission was to re-capture Armodrillo, which returned to his home planet, Drillo X1. To get on the planet, the Hero had to penetrate the metal shields that protect the planet, but they were no much for Elektra lightnings, which maked the shield explode. She expected lots of dead Drillonozians, because Armodrillo's crimes maked him the most-wanted on his planet. Armdrillo killed every Drillonozian on his way. He was searching for baby Drillonozians, which, after awakened, will lisen to their new master and destroy the Factory. Elektra scouted the areea and found Drillonozians whitout heads, chest etc. and Armodrillo with eggs of his species. "Awww, so cute! He'll awake those tiny beasts which will listen to their master and wipe the Factory out of existence. Heh, not while I'm here". Elektra shouted a ball of electricity, but Armodrillo saw it, dodged it and transformed in ball, before fleeing out of Elektra's view. -Great. The coward flew. I hate when they do this. Chapter 7 Chromius had a very hard mission: re-capture Magdeath, who is free on the dark streets of Makuhero city. Of course, that means that there are many chances to encounter Core Hunter too, but he knew that Bulk has him under control. Chromius moved slowy throught the empty streets, ready for everything. Then, he heard a sound and Bulk falled near him. Chromius saw Core Hunter in the sky, ready to kill them both. Homevwer, Chromius was faster and one of his lasers damaged the Hunter's armour. But the villain flew down to pick an uncounounscoius Bulk, saying: -Don't worry, Hero, after I finish your friend, you'll be next! -You wish, Core Hunter, said Bulk which hitted Core Hunter with his bare hands, so hard the Hunter flew directly into a building and almost destroyed it. Chromius could't watch more. Instead, he turned back to defend a powerful atack from Magdeath. -Ahhh, Chromius, so we meet again. Your shiny head will look cool near my other trophies. You know me, every Hero killed by me misses something! Chapter 8 Blaze called at the factory, but he didn't get answer. "Weird, he thought. Usually, Zib always answers". He got back in search for Corroder. Then, he saw the great acid tank and Corroder climbing it. But that wasn't the regular Corroder. It was a bigger and more menacing form now. But this couldn't stop the Hero, and fired a ball of fire, which sent Corroder at the ground. -Corroder, your plan won't work. Wiser would be to come with me. -Blaze! I'm not Corroder... I'm Corroder 2.0! HA, HA, HA, HA! And about coming with you... I'm not sure. Corroder fired a ball of toxic goo out of his tentacle, which knocked Blaze down, hitting the great tank. Corroder comed near the rookie and knocked him out of the way, before breaked the tank and started absorbing more and more acid. -Good God... said Blaze. -MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA! And you that you thought you can stop me! Corroder returned near Blaze glowing because of the many acid. -Now, litlle Hero, I'll let you choose with which hand I will kill you. Left or right? LEFT! MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Chapter 9 Solaris tried to find Hypersonic again, but this is easier said than done. "Where did the mad gone", thought Solaris. He saw the villain skating again. He got near him and asked: -Hypersonic, bad boy, bad boy. You should tell me your plan. -Wha...? How you survived? HI, HI! Who cares, you'll be dead soon enough! And this time, this really happens, said Hypersonic, and shoot one of his tornado-generators. Solaris dodged the atack and said: -Please, Hypersonic, you can't defeat me with the same trick twice. -HE, HE! Maybe you're right... Or maybe not! After saying these, he creted a wind by moving his arm at hyper-speed and maked Solaris to hit a wall. -I say goodbye to you from my army, said the crazy villain. "So, that's his plan. Interesting..." thought Solaris. Chapter 10 Jet-Plane flew to the main generator. Plasmus awoke in time to see Jet-Plane absorbing huge amounts of fuel. -Stop... Now! said the Hero. -Or what, Plasmus? You're weak now, and, with this huge amount of fuel flowing throught my body, I'm a God! -Man, you really are mad! -Ha! Maybe I am, but, as an obstacle in my life, you shall perish. Plasmus got up to face Jet-Plane. He knew that, if left free, this villain will be able to destroy everything in his path. -Jet-Plane, my friend, you wish to burn me? the Hero charged his plasma gun. Then, I will burn you too. -Ha, will be nice to see you melted around here. "Your arogance is impresive", thought Plasmus. Chapter 11 Boulder found Drilldozer mining , and dead miners on the ground. "Hmmm, I wonder what he's searching for?" He thought. He got closer to see Drilldozer extracting a Power Crystal. Boulder shoot, and Drilldozer's crustal flew from his hand. Boulder jumped to destroy the crystal, and succeded, but a hit with a drill put him down. When ne tried to get up, Drilldozer's foot stoped him from doing so. -Boulder, my buddy, you can't stop me from gaining Power crystals! After saying these, Drilldozer picked another crystal and implanted it in his chest. In a few moments, a transformation begun: Drlldozer's armor becomed silver, his body got bigger, better, bulkyer and stronger than before, he gained an explosive sphere shooter and a new, more powerful drill! -BWA, HA, HA, HA, HA, MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Say hello... To Drilldozer 2.0! -No... Boulder said. He got up and tried to hit the brute, but it didn't even moved! He hit him with a laser shooter and scratched Drilldozer's new armour a litlle. -Ops! said Boulder. An angry Drilldozer picked him by the throat and trowd him direcly into a wall. -Be careful, Hero! My new armour shouldn't be scrathced! And now, let's take some more Crystals to upgrade the other villains too! HE, HE, HE! Chapter 12 On Drillo, Elektra still hasn't found Armodrillo after he runned. -Aarrgghhh! I hate cowards! Why they always run and not fight? -You wanna fight? Okay! Armodrillo, in ball form, hitted Elektra from behind, but she stayed on her feet, and just in time to defend an atack from the villain. -You coward! Run, get "invisible" and atack from behind? -What's your business, said Armodrillo. We all have a fighting style! -Oh, yes... Elektra hitted the Drillonozian with her feet and he falled on the metallic surface. -Armodrillo, you're defeated. -Nope, not yet. Armodrillo smacked Elektra and launched his shuriken arms, but an electric touch from the Hero disabled them. -Hmmmm... Looks like your powerful, Hero... But a litlle heat vision will make me change my mind! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Chapter 13 Chromius fights hard against Magdeath, and he almost has no chance against the villains electro-tentacles and electric shooter. He dodges an atack and shoots, destroying one of Magdeath's six eyes. -AARGGGHHHHH! Scraps! This really hurt! Mrrrrrr! Magdeath shoot an electrical blast which freezed Chromius. His two electrical tentacles hit the paralized Hero, crushing and shocking him. -Ha, ha, ha! That was too easy. One of his tentalcles picked the uncounounscious Chromius and tossed him against a wall, which damaged the Hero too hard to do something. -I think I have to let you whitout your head, said the mad villain, going slowy near Chromius, ready to decapitate him. Chromius managed to send a distress call. Chapter 14 Corroder was ready to kill Blaze. The rookie maked an effort and managed to escape Corroder's acid. -ARRRGGGHHH! growled an angry Corroder. Are you a Hero or a snake? -A Hero, my friend! Corroder absorbed all the acid on the the great tank. He glowed like a Christmas tree. -That's it, Blaze! I will not have mercy. Corroder started to soot madly acid around Blaze comed near him, and the villain was ready to chop the Hero's head off, but a fire bomb incinerated his tentacle. -Ahhhh! yelled Corroder. Do you have any ideea how long it took to create this?! Corroder started to shoot acid again, but Blaze dodged all of the toxic blasts and landed, whitout a single scrath. But Corroder wasn't in such a good situation. He eliminated every drop of acid from his body and falled to the ground, powerless. Blaze Hero-cuffed Corroder. The rookie got Chromius's distress call. -Ops! Chromius is in trouble! I gotta go! Blaze picked Corroder and got to his pod, returning to Makuhero city. Chapter 15 Hypersonic was getting closer to his target: a special factory in where he can give his DNA and create an army of clones. Just as he thought at this, he saw Solaris on his golden motorcycle getting closer to him. He tried to stop the Hero with his tornado generators, but failed. -Ha! Sorry, Hypersonic, but you have to be faster than this to stop me! -Oh, shut up! You want to speed? I'll give you speed! Hypersonic continued to skate, shooting his tornado generators around, madly. Solaris dodged the atacks hard, but wasn't wounded. After some moments, they saw the factory. Hypersonic said: -HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You see that factory? Well, look! the villain revealed a canister with his DNA. I will trow this to the factory, and, propulsed by my tornado generators, the moment it will land, it will start to create armies of clones! Hypersonic trew the canister. -NO! yelled Solaris. He shoot five blasts, and the last one destroyed the canister, destroying the DNA too. -NO! yelled Hypersonic. You have any ideea how long it took to make this?! Hypersonic tried to kill Solaris, but he jumped from his motorcycle, with the cuffs one hand and the shooter in the other. He shoot Hypersonic, putting him down, and cuffed him. Solaris picked the villain and got Chromius's distress call. He returned to his Pod to go to Hero Factory. Chapter 16 Plasmus continued to batlle against his deadly foe: Jet-Plane. -HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Plasmus, you should have know by now that lava is better than plasma. Plasmus dodged three lava blasts. -Really? We'll see about it. Plasmus got near Jet-Plane and smacked him but... Nothing happened! Instead, Jet-Plane smacked Plasmus out of the way and the Hero was damaged after being hit against a large mess of huge fuel tanks that falled on him. Jet-Plane got near some big fuel tanks and touched them, absorbing and leaving the fuel tanks whitout the last drop of power. -Agh... I can't let him continue this... Or he's going to to have enough power to wipe me and everything and everyone here out of existence, said Plasmus. The Hero made an effort to get up, and Jet-Plane said: -Bad boy, bad boy. You still haven't enough? Jet-Plane fired an explosive ball of lava, but Plasmus managed to dodge it. He saw some fuel wires on the ground and got a plan. Plasmus, with the wires on his hands, dodged Jet-Plane's atacks and connected the wires to the villain when he got close enough. He managed to connect all the wires, and Jet-Plane said: -You foul! You give me power? I'm impressed! Whit this sthrenght in my fingers, I will be able to destroy the galaxy! But Jet-Plane couldn't handle all this power and he started to leak it. -YOU TRICKED ME! he said. After he losed all his power, an electric shock finished him off, and he falled to the ground. Plasmus Hero-Cuffed him. The Hero got Chromius's distress call and picked the villain, returned to his Pod and got back to Makuhero city. Chapter 17 Boulder had alot of troble with Drilldozer. The villain had too many power, and Boulder was just an insect against the bad guy. -HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Run, my friend, you're just making my job easier, said Drilldozer. Boulder tried to engage the upgraded villain in hand to hand combat, but failed, and was grabbed by the throat and tossed against a wall. Wounded, Boulder managed to see a shard of Power Crystal staying loose on Drlldozer's chest. "Hmmm... Maybe if I take that piece of stone out of his body, I will be able to defeat him", he thought. Drilldozer was ready to kill Boulder with his drill, but the Hero dodged in the last minute and shoot the villain in the face, severy damaging his eye. -AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! My eye! I can't see! You idiot! Boulder hit Drlldozer in the stomach, scrathing it. -AAAAAHHHHH! he yelled in pain. Boulder shoot a laser that destroyed Drilldozer's horn, and he yelled: -AAAAHHHHHH! Enough with it! The villain started to shoot madly around but, whitout an eye, he couldn't see what he was shooting and Boulder dodged the atacks. He got near Drilldozer and grabbed the shard, ripping the whole Crystal out of his body. He returned to his original state and couldn't do anything. Boulder smacked him and Drilldozer falled uncounounscious. Boulder Hero-cuffed him. Boulder picked the villain and returned to his ship, after getting Chromius's distress call. Chapter 18 Elektra was knocked on the ground. Armodrillo shooted his heat-vision. Elektra had litlle time to protect herself with an electric shield. Homewer, the shield was penetrated and Elektra was repulsed backwards. -HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You thought you can capture me? said Armodrillo. Sorry, but cowards win! Armodrillo prepared to shoot enough heat-vision so he can kill the Hero. -Goodbye, Elektra! In the last second, Elektra awakened and managed to dodge Armodrillo's heat vision. She smacked the villain in the face so hard, some metal flew from his armour. Armodrillo, angry, transformed in ball again, and wanted to flee, but Elektra created some electro-barriers so he can't escape. The villain trasformed back, and engaged Elektra in hand to hand combat. -Ooo, so you are no longer a helpless coward! -Shut up... Or I'll take that big mouth of yours out of your head! After a long batlle, Elektra was knocked on the ground. Armodrillo was ready to deliver a killing blow, but Elektra saw a weak spot on his armour and shooted some lightnings in there. This maked Armodrillo to be electrocuted, and falled on the ground. Elektra Hero-cuffed him and got Chromius's distress call. She picked the villain and got to her Hero-pod, so she can return home. Chapter 19 On Makuhero city, things wasn't preety. Magdeath tossed an uncononscious Chromius around and electrocuted in seconds. Chromius was very damaged, and whitout help, he was going to die. -HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You don't attack me? You're letting me down, Chromius! said Magdeath. One of his tentacles grabbed Chromius by the throat and sent him eating the dust again. He had a litlle power to shoot with his gun, but Magdeath dodged easily and, as reward, he sent 1000 volts at Chromius. They were enough to deactivate the Hero. Meanwhile... Blaze landed with his Hero-pod. The defeated Corroder still stayed on it, so Blaze leaved him, of course, locking the Hero-pod. Four more arrived. Solaris, Boulder, Elektra and Plasmus got out from them and leaved their captures in the litlle ships. -Chromius git us some distress calls, said Solaris. Where is he? Blaze heard the noises of a fight and a voice similar to Magdeath. He said: -Easy. We follow the noises. Meanwhile... The team arrived at the fight site. They saw Chromius knocked on the ground. Magdeath used his two tentacles to lift the Hero on the air. He said: -You feel the pain, huh? What about making it to dissapear... (Magdeath put one of his blades at Chromius's chest) PUTTING AN END TO YOUR LIFE! Magdeath was about to torn the Hero apart, but Plasmus shoot him from behind. Magdeath said, after reviving: -Oooo, more toys for me to play with! and shoot Plasmus, knocking him down. Really, I appreciate. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! And Magdeath attacked the rest of the team. Chapter 20 Magdeath attacked Plasmus. The Hero shoot three blasts witch managed to damage Magdeath and he flew in some walls. When he awakened, he saw that Boulder prepared a hit and smacked him in the face, making him to lose seven pieces of armour. The villain got really mad and shocked Boulder. He picked the fallen Hero and tossed him into Plasmus, taking down both of them temporally. Solaris comed with his motorcycle, but he couldn't acomplish anything, because Magdeath shocked him and used a more devastating shoot to destroy the bike. Solaris awakened and smacked Magdeath two times, but Magdeath brutally hit his stomach with his leg. The fallen Hero kneeled on the ground, in pain. Magdeath wanted to kill Solaris, but Blaze shoot tge villain in the back. Magdeath wasn't really damaged, so he returned and attacked the rookie. Solaris shoot some lasers and created a barrier, stoping the villain. Homewer, Magdeath managed to hit Blaze. He grabbed the Hero by the head and used him as a shield against Solaris's shoots. Blaze was K.O., so Magdeath tossed him aside, before taking on Solaris. Magdeath wished to decapitate Solaris, but Elektra shoot him and smacked him two times, senting him on the ground. Elktra helped Solaris to get up, but Magdeath managed to stab her in the chest, defeating her. He lifted the Hero and trowed her in a wall. Boulder got up and shoot Magdeath, but tye villain dodged it in the last second and shocked him, before trowing a blade. An awakened Plasmus jumped in front of Boulder, taking the blow for him. The defeated medic falled on the ground, with a blade on his stomach. Boulder engaged Magdeath in close combat, but Magdeath put his tentacles at his neck. He shocked the Hero with over 1000 volts. With the tentacles still shocking the body, Magdeath lifted the Hero. He stabbed Boulder's chest with a blade and tossed him some garbage from the streets. Solaris watched in horror the whole thing. He saw that Elektra, Boulder and Plasmus were wreched, and Blaze was finally defeated. Magdeath stabed Plasmus another time, before coming near Solaris. He prepared his tentacles for a killing blow and said: -HA, HA, HA, HA! Soon, you will find out what death means. Goodbye, Hero! But Magdeath never managed to kill Solaris, because an awakened Chromius hitted him in a not beautiful place, before shooting him and Hero-cuffing him. Solaris got up. He thanked Chromius. Than, Chromius told him to hurry. The rest of the team had little time for help. Characters -Rocka -Furno -Voltix -Zib -Bulk -Core Hunter -Chromius -Plasmus -Boulder -Elektra -Solaris -Blaze -Magdeath -Hypersonic -Corroder 2.0 -Drilldozer 2.0 -Armodrillo -Jet-Plane -unnamed Drillonozians -unnamed workers Category:Stories